Sisters Forever
by Calumniator
Summary: A record of Andromeda and Narcissa Black's letters from Andromeda's first year at Hogwarts. Sisters may fight, but they'll still always have each other's backs, right?


Written for the Fanfiction Quidditch League Competition as Chaser 1 for the Falcons, I had to write a fic about Narcissa Black my prompts were destruction, rare, and good as gold. In this, Narcissa is ten and Andromeda is eleven. UuU

* * *

**September 1st, 1964**

'Dromeda,

How is it? Are you having lots of fun? Bella told me that in order to get into Slytherin we have to eat another houses's pets, is it true? I couldn't stand the idea of eating a frog, and we both know the other houses aren't rich and pretty enough to get cool pets like owls and cats. You did get Slytherin, right? Mother and Father will be so disappointed if you didn't. I'd still love you though.

Write back as soon as possible! I miss you already.

Love,

Narcissa Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**September 3rd, 1964**

Dear Cissy,

Hogwarts is great! I got Slytherin (although don't tell anyone, but I had to beg the Sorting Hat for it, I couldn't stand the shame if I got something else) as you've probably heard. You're lucky, Cis, you're going to get Slytherin no problem, good as gold.

I wish I had time to write a longer letter, but we've got tons and tons of homework. The teachers give us Slytherins a hard eye, but we're the same as anyone else, really. I can't wait until you come next year!

Love,

Andromeda Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

P.S. No eating frogs, I promise.

**October 15th, 1964**

Cissy,

I hate Hogwarts. Everyone is mean. Bella pretends she doesn't even know me at school, and all the other Houses think we're all bad and everything. I'd rather be a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin, at least their Head of House is willing to help them, Slughorn just ignores you if you're not one of his favorites.

I hate it here. I wish I was home with you. I'm stupid and no one likes me.

Love, Andromeda Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**October 17th, 1964**

That can't be true! There's no way you'd rather be one of those dumb Hufflepuffs, you're too smart for that. Too smart and clever, but nice too, you always snuck me sweets when Mother said I was bad and couldn't have any. A Slytherin as nice as you may be rare, but that doesn't mean it's bad!

So what if you don't have any friends yet? You'll get some, even if you have to force them. And you know Bella, she's weird sometimes, it's probably not your fault. She is quite older than us, after all.

Whenever you get sad, remember that time we tricked Uncle Alphard into jumping off that pier. The water was so cold, he was shaking when he came out! He chased us all around the beach after that. Wasn't that a great holiday?

Lots of Love,

Narcissa Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**October 21st, 1964**

Thanks, Cissy. I really needed that.

Don't tell Bella, but you're the best sister a girl can have. I love you lots, and I'll write soon, okay?

Andromeda Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**November 14th, 1964**

Dear 'Dromeda,

It's been a couple weeks, sorry about that. Mother decided she wanted to go to France all of a sudden, and she dragged me along with her. She made me go to all these boring parties. It really wasn't much fun.

She only came back when Father threatened, if I can remember his exact words, "destruction of her finest pearls and every other bit of jewelry she holds dear." She wasn't very happy. She didn't do it hard or anything, but she hit me, and I felt bad afterwards. And mad. I didn't do anything.

France was pretty, except for the parties. I wanted to go to this museum with all this pretty art in it, but Mother said no because it was full of filthy Muggles. All of France is, though- I don't really get her complaints. You can't really avoid them no matter where you go.

How's school? Bella must be having a good time, she sent me a letter with a weird goo in it that made my hands all crusty. Mother wasn't happy about that either.

Love,

Narcissa Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**November 23rd, 1964**

Cissy,

I'm sorry it took so long for me to reply! As for school, it's still busy- I've never had to do so much work in my life. Bella tells me it will only get worse, and for once I believe her.

Was France nice? Mother took Bella and me ages ago, I can barely remember any of it. Too bad about the parties and the museum. As for Muggles, they're not just over France, they're all over the world. I don't see any point in trying to avoid them. I don't really want to, truth be told.

Don't tell anyone I wrote that! It's just...everyone's in Slytherin is so mean to the Muggle-borns. I know, I know, we're better than them, but do we really have to rub it in all the time?

Mother tried to hit Bella once, but she hit back, so she never tried it on me. Maybe that'll work?

Love,

Andromeda Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**November 27th, 1964**

Dear 'Dromeda,

I don't think you should say things like that about the Muggle-borns. People might think you're weak. But I won't tell, don't worry.

I hope you do well on your homework and stuff.

Narcissa Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**December 15th, 1964**

Yay! I can't wait to have you back for Christmas Break! It's been lonely without you.

I hope this letter gets to you before you're here. Or do I?

I'm just giddy, sorry! I hope you're as excited as I am!

Narcissa Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**February 3rd, 1964**

Cissy,

Sorry it took me forever to send a letter, only it took a while to get settled back into Hogwarts. I still don't have a lot of friends, but Holly has stopped jinxing my comforter, so there's a start.

Is it just me, or is Bella even meaner these days? I don't like the look of the people she hangs out with. If you could see them, you'd know what I mean.

I'm glad to be back at Hogwarts. Aunt Walburga asked me if I'd like to date Sirius when I'm older, and that's just too weird. First cousins is getting a little too close for even us Blacks. Besides, he's five! So watch out, you're younger than I am, she'll probably pounce on you next.

Anything new with you?

Love,

Andromeda Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**February 21st, 1964**

'Dromeda,

Aunt Walburga started on me just a couple days ago! There's just no way I'm getting with Sirius. He may be a cutie, but like you said, he's five, and he still drools. Who ever heard of a five year old who still drools?

Bella's always been mean, at least to me. And I'm sure you'll get friends soon. If you have to you can always find a couple Ravenclaws.

Nothing new with me. It feels like there never is. I wish I were at Hogwarts already.

Love,

Narcissa Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**April 12nd, 1964**

'Dromeda? Are you ever gonna reply?

**April 14th, 1964**

Cissy,

Sorry! I just got really caught up with school again. I took your advice and started hanging out with some of the Ravenclaws. Weird thing is, the moment some of them were my friends, the Slytherin girls decided they liked me after all. They worry me sometimes, though. I can't always tell if they're lying to me or not. I have friends either way, so that's great.

I miss you a lot, and I'm sorry I never replied. It's been so weird, being away from you so long. I hope you're not too bored with Mother's parties.

Forgive me yet again!

Love,

Andromeda Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**April 17rd, 1964**

'Dromeda,

It's okay, I forgive you! I get that you have lots of schoolwork and everything. Mother is always telling me not to bother you by sending you letters, but I can't resist. I sent Bella a letter once, but she sent it back all burned up.

You never did tell me what you did to get Sorted if it wasn't eating frogs. Is it a big secret or something?

Love,

Narcissa Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**April 19th, 1964**

Cissy,

The Sorting involves this hat...I'll just tell you when I get home for the holidays. This letter will probably arrive after me!

Lots of Love,

Andromeda Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**May 29th, 1964**

**'**Dromeda,

I miss you already! Easter holidays are so short, and it was extra fun since Bella decided to stay at school, even if Mother was mad. She's always mad about something or other. I've still got all those sweets you gave me. How did you get it? I thought first-years weren't allowed to go into Hogsmeade?

Oh, and Mother wants to know your Ravenclaw friends' blood-statuses. She worries so much, like you'd befriend Muggle-borns.

Love,

Narcissa Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**June 1st, 1964**

Cissy,

I'm so sick of hearing about blood all the time. The best girl in our year is a Muggle-born, how can she be any worse than the others? I don't think I buy all this crap about us being better than other wizards. Muggles, maybe. Who knows. I feel free at Hogwarts, Cissy, like I never did at home.

Tell Mother she can bugger off if she asks about my friends again. If she hits you, hit her back.

In Love and Anger,

Andromeda Black

**June 4th, 1964**

Are you crazy?

I told Mother what you said, and she forced me to give her the letter. She used a spell on me to make me do it, and I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry, but maybe she's right. She says Hogwarts is awful for encouraging you to fraternize with the lower classes. I don't know what that all means, but it's got to be true if Mother says so.

Shame on you, she says. I guess I have to say the same thing.

Still love you though,

Narcissa Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**June 6th, 1964**

Cissy,

Mum sent me a Howler. Guess you're right. What was I thinking?

Sisters forever?

Please don't hate me,

Andromeda Black, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**June 8th, 1964**

'Dromeda,

Sisters forever!

Love,

Narcissa Malfoy, of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

* * *

Did you like it? tell me in a review! UuU


End file.
